


Snake in the Grass

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Getting Back to Us [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Had to rewrite some things, because my typical writing style wasn't flowing well for this fic. Some things have been taken out and some things have been added. This one is switching between Eli and Demetri's POV's now. The main plot points are all the same. Not much has changed in this chapter, but feel free to reread it.Summary: Demetri and Eli have a Doctor Who Marathon and end up in an uncomfortable situation. Also, Tory finally makes good on her promise to Hawk.P.S. Please let me know if you like how I did the switches between the POV's. I don't want them to take anyone out of the story. Let me know if you like them, didn't, or if you have an idea for how I could do it better in the future.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Getting Back to Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Snake in the Grass

**Demetri**

After Eli told everyone his worries about Cobra Kai and Demetri, at Demetri’s insistence, no one ever left him alone. He quite literally always had either an Eagle Fang or Miyagi Do student by his side. Miguel, Mitch, Chris, and Eli were all taking turns staying at his house or him staying with them. Luckily Demetri’s foster mom was never really home, as she worked nights at the corner store, so she didn’t care too much about the boys always being there. The nights with Eli were really awkward, whether they were at Demetri’s place or Eli’s, things just weren’t the same.

They talked about their typical nerd stuff, but it just felt awkward and like they were trying too hard. Demetri was starting to think their friendship was a lost cause. At least any hope of every being as close as they used to be. This was one of those nights. They were at Demetri’s place, alone. Just sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who, since Eli still needed to catch up. Demetri would glance over at Eli every now and then. He was completely enthralled in the show. This gave Demetri plenty of time to just stare at him.

**Eli**

Eli definitely noticed Demetri staring at him, it made his cheeks heat up. He hoped Demetri couldn’t tell through the darkness of the room. Eli wanted to know why but would never ask. Not now after everything that happened. That’s probably what he missed the most. The confidence to tell or ask each other anything, with no fear of repercussions. Honestly, Eli was petrified of hurting Demetri again. Sometimes Demetri would flinch if he moved too fast. Each time it put a heavy weight in Eli’s heart. Eli hated what he had done and he knew it could never be fixed, not really.

Demetri had been inching closer to Eli every couple of minutes and that was progress at least. They were practically touching by the third episode. Another episode and it was midnight. He yawned, starting to realize just how tired he was. Eli absentmindedly laid his head on Demetri’s shoulder.

**Demetri**

Eli had laid his head on Demetri’s shoulder a couple minutes ago. It gave him this warm and happy feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. He leaned his head on Eli’s and sighed. There was no mohawk in the way. Eli kept his hair down when it was just them. That meant something to Demetri. Almost as if he was more comfortable with him than anyone else. Maybe some things hadn’t changed after all.

By the end of the episode Eli was asleep it was almost exactly like before all this karate stuff happened. Demetri put his arm around Eli’s shoulders and gently laid back pulling the blanket over them. Eli snuggled on top of him just like he used to. Demetri turned off the tv and soon fell asleep. 

**Eli**

In the morning Eli woke up first. That was the best sleep he’d had in a year. The air mattress was way softer and more comfortable than he remembered. For some reason he didn’t remember blowing it up last night. Eli shifted and felt something push into his stomach. Something that felt vaguely familiar. Eli looked up and saw that he was laying on top of Demetri, who looked beautiful in the morning light. Eli quickly realized that Demetri’s morning wood was what was pressing into him. Eli shifted to try to get up without waking and embarrassing his friend. 

When he moved Demetri made an audible moan that sent a shiver down Eli’s spine. Eli tried to get up again and Demetri tightened his grip around his waist pulling Eli up higher and down onto him. The feeling of Demetri pressed into his hip bone went right to Eli’s dick. There was no way this was happening. They just started to become somewhat normal with each other and now he was inadvertently taking advantage of Demetri in his sleep. This shouldn’t feel this good.

“Demetri?” Eli thought if he could just get him awake enough that he would release his hold, then Eli could make a beeline to the bathroom.

Demetri moaned again and bucked his hips. The friction almost made Eli moan too, but he bit hard on his bottom lip. Eli didn’t know what to do. Demetri started thrusting; his breath becoming labored. Rubbing his cock right next to Eli’s. Eli was frozen in place. Whether in shock or pleasure he wasn’t sure yet. 

“Demetri?” Eli said louder, his breath was becoming labored as well. His lip started bleeding, but he didn’t let up on it. He definitely didn’t want Demetri to wake up to him moaning. Demetri’s breath was right in his ear. Every breath and every moan was right there, they sounded so loud. It was all he could hear anymore. He never wanted to hear anything else. This was so wrong. Eli did the only thing he could think of. Eli slapped him right in the face. Demetri jerked awake. They were eye to eye; nose to nose. 

“Can you let go of me?” Eli’s question came out shaky at best.

It took a second, but Demetri ripped his arm off of Eli like he’d been burned. Eli bolted to the bathroom as fast as he could. He hoped Demetri just thought that he had to pee. Great, he was hard and was in his best friend's slash crushes bathroom. His anxiety was actually working in his favor for once as his problem was quickly fading.

**Demetri**

Demetri was in complete shock. He didn't know what happened, but it was obviously bad enough for Eli to slap him. Demetri was having a very sexually explicit dream about the other boy. And he was hard. Fuck! What if he said Eli’s name? What if he had sexually assaulted Eli in his sleep? He went to his bedroom to change and take care of things. When he came back out he couldn’t find Eli. He looked at his phone on the coffee table.

_ From Eli _

_ Hey. Sorry I had to rush out, but my mom texted me to come home and fix the router. Miguel will be there soon to take you to class. _

Demetri was sure that was the truth. He needed to figure out just how bad he messed everything up. He’d have to save that for a later date though.

Demetri finished getting ready and ate breakfast. No Miguel. So he cleaned up the mess from last night. His foster mom would be pissed if he left such a mess anyway, so it was good that Miguel was late. After that was done there was still no sign of Miguel. Demetri was going to be late if he didn’t leave soon.

_ To Miguel _

_ I’m heading out now. _

Demetri made it to the bus stop and across town no problem. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him though, but that was probably just because he hadn’t actually been alone in three weeks. He just had to walk the two blocks to the Dojo. Piece of cake.

“Look who we have here.” Tory walked around the corner and stopped directly in front of Demetri.

“What are you doing on this side of town?” Demetri furrowed his brow. She lived on his side of town.

“There was a party at Kyler’s last night and we thought we’d stop by.” The sadistic grin on her face was enough to tell Demetri that she had planned this. Had been waiting to finally get him alone. Tory had been following him.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Kyler said as he, Brucks, and two other Cobras came around the corner.

“Five against one doesn’t really seem fair.” Demetri was already in a defensive stance.

“Isn’t that kind of the point.” Brucks laughed. “I’ve always wanted to pound in that smart mouth of yours.”

“You know I couldn’t understand why Hawk left. Then I heard from the others that he was defending you, which just made me more confused. You see I was under the impression that Hawk hated you. But Kyler here told me that you used to be  _ besties _ .” The fake sugary sweetness of her voice held more venom then he had ever heard come from her before. Why did she care so much about Eli? Were they a thing? He felt sick to his stomach even thinking that. “So, tell me Demetri… What is so damn special about you?” Tory was right in front of him now. Kyler and Brucks behind him and the other two behind her. When did that happen?

“I don’t know. I honestly thought Eli was lost forever.” If Demetri could just keep stalling then someone would come looking for him. “I imagine it’s because the person who bullied us all our lives was now pretending to be his friend. Maybe it had nothing to do with me at all.”

“No. It was definitely you.” Kyler was right by his ear. “I saw the way he used to look at you. You see it’s important for a predator to know their prey.” Somehow Kyler was right up on him, but Demetri was frozen in fear. “I always knew Hawk was capable of horrible things. All that pent up emotion has to go somewhere. Now all that emotion is gone. He doesn’t have any anger left, just shame and guilt.” 

Kyler quickly had him pinned to his chest. Demetri couldn’t breathe. If it was anyone but Kyler he might have been able to fight it, but just his voice brought back so many awful memories. “I also quickly figured out that you were his biggest weakness. And that’s what I told Tory. You never truly get to someone by hurting them. To really destroy a person you have to rip out their heart.” There was a kick to his stomach, courtesy of Brucks, and that got him moving. 

Demetri elbowed Kyler in the ribs and rolled out of his arms. Demetri blocked everything he could. The Cobras were fast and there were five of them. Demetri took hit after hit and kick after kick. He wasn’t giving up though. Tory wasn’t even in the fight. She was just watching. He even threw in enough offensive moves to take out two of the Cobras and Brucks, but he was getting tired fast. Eli would be so proud of him though. Everything hurt but he was keeping up with Kyler pretty well. Maybe he would actually come out of this okay.

Then came a kick to his head. He spun face first into the brick wall. Everything hurt and his vision was fuzzy. Before he could process what happened Kyler had him pinned to his chest again. That’s when Tory got involved. She started with his stomach and then moved to his chest. It felt like he couldn’t breath. She hadn’t been fighting so she had all of her energy left. She punched him in the face and his vision started to go dark. The pain just kept coming. He felt one more punch to his gut and then he was dropped on the ground. It felt like it had been forever, but he was sure it was only a couple minutes.

“Tell Hawk he’s on Sensei Kreese’s shit list. This is just the beginning.” Tory kicked him in the head one last time and all he saw was darkness.

**Eli**

Miguel ran into the dojo, threw his bag on the ground, and skidded to a halt in his usual spot by Sam.

“Sorry I’m late Sensei’s” Miguel took a bow. “My grandma needed my help.”

“Where’s Demetri?” Hawk asked.

“I texted the group chat that I got held up and couldn’t get him today. Did no one get him?” Miguel asked with clear confusion on his face.

“No you didn’t!” Hawk advanced on him. He may have seemed pissed off, but he was in fact worried shitless.

“Yes I did.” Miguel pulled out his phone. “See.” He showed it to Hawk.

“It says it couldn’t deliver it.” Hawk didn’t care how much he loved Miguel was right in his face now, snarling. All that mattered in this moment was Demetri. “Do you know what could happen to him! Do you even care?!” Hawk shoved him backward. He could just feel Sam coming up behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Daniel stop her.

“Of course I care. Calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll just call him.” Miguel called three times. No answer. Hawk was getting more freaked by the second. He ripped his phone out of his pocket.

“If he didn’t answer Miguel he’s not going to answer you,  _ Hawk _ .” Sam always said his name with venom on her tongue. 

“I’m not calling him,  _ Princess _ . I’m tracking him.” Hawk said like it was common knowledge.

“How exactly are you going to do that?” Chris asked.

“Find my Iphone. He’s part of my family’s protection plan. My mom, him, and I can track each other. Only my mom can turn it off. He’s a couple blocks away. He’s at the bus stop.” After all this time Hawk couldn’t bring himself to take Demetri off the protection plan. Deep down he always knew he would need to use it. “I’m gonna go get him.”

As soon as he was out of sight Eli took off running. When he got to the bus stop he saw a bloody and unconscious Demetri.

“DEMETRI!” Hawk ran over to him checking for a pulse while calling 911.

_ This is your 911 operator, what's your emergency? _

“My friend he’s bleeding and unconscious. He’s breathing, but it's shallow.” He gave them the address and they were sending an ambulance. “Wake up Dem. Please wake up.” He was crying. He couldn’t see his phone very well. He blindly hit the first number he could. He pulled Demetri up into his lap.

“Hawk. Is everything okay? Did you find Demetri?” He heard Sensei Larusso’s voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Everything came out jumbled. He just kept sobbing. Holding Demetri to his chest. 

“Hawk! Talk to me kid! Hawk, what’s wrong?!” He wasn’t even trying to answer anymore. He felt so full of emotion and completely numb at the same time. Demetri was going to die. He just knew it. Eli was going to lose him all over again. He knew this would be the thing that finally broke him.

“I’m so sorry Dem.” It came out so broken that he didn’t even recognize his own voice. He just held his best friends' limp and bloody body in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like how I did the switches between the POV's. I don't want them to take anyone out of the story. Let me know if you like them, didn't, or if you have an idea for how I could do it better in the future.


End file.
